Beyblade: La historia de Hikari y Lily
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Hikari y Lily son dos chicas que estan dispuestas a superar cualquier desafío y a cualquier bleyder para proteger lo que más les importa: Su hermano pequeño Yu que ha caído en las garras de los Nebulosas oscuras. Mal Summary - -U. Primer fic de Beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos,** **este es mi primer fic de Beyblade, que también publique en mi blog "~Mi mundo de Metal Fight Beyblade~", por si lo encontráis que sepais que no es plagio :). La historia seguirá la línea del tiempo de la serie, pero con algunos cambios****. Espero que os guste ^^**

**_Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo mis dos oc._**

* * *

Hacía una hermosa mañana en Bey City, y mientras un chico pelirrojo de ojos ámbares. con el pelo en puntas y con una banda blanca en la cabeza, andaba por las calles con tranquilidad, en un estadio bey se acababa de librar una batalla...

**(En el estadio)**

-¡Qué lástima! Acabamos de presenciar la derrota de Kenta, que había conseguido llegar hasta la 3ª ronda con gran esfuerzo- decía el comentarista mientras Kenta salía con sus amigos del estadio.

-No te preocupes Kenta, has mejorado, la próxima vez seguro que llegarás más lejos- dijo un de sus amigos.

-Si, no como tú que no has pasado de la primera ronda, jejeje- decía otro chico- Vaya, es muy tarde, ¡nos vemos Kenta!

-¡Adiós! Debo hacerme más fuerte... ¡A partir de mañana entrenaré duro! -Kenta lleno de decisión y alegría, salió corriendo hasta su casa.

**(En otro lugar de la ciudad)**

En lo alto de un edificio se puede apreciar la figura de una joven de cabellera naranja y rizada atada en dos coletas altas. Solo esa parte de su cuerpo se puede apreciar, ya que va vestida con un antifaz blanco impidiendo que se le vea la cara, y un traje de cuerpo entero del mismo color que solo deja ver sus manos, ya que en los pies lleva unas botas ajustadas al igual que el traje.

-Esta vez detendré a los Cazacaras, y nadie me parará- dijo para después saltar hacia una dirección desconocida...

**(Volviendo con Kenta)**

Kenta iba alegre en dirección a su casa cuando sin querer se choca contra uno de los Cazacaras, Benkei**, **que iba junto a otros dos de la banda.

-Oye tú, ten más cuidado por donde andas, ¿Cómo te atreves a toparte con el gran Benkei?- dice uno de ellos.

-Ahora te enfrentarás a él, y si pierdes se quedará todos tus puntos bey -dijo el otro que acompañaba a Benkei.

-Pero... ¡Eso no es justo! -exclamó un poco asustado.

-Prepárate niño- dijo Benkei. Kenta intento retroceder pero otro tipos de los Cazacaras le impidieron el paso. Benkei iba a lanzar su bey justo cuando...

- Quieto ahí, no dejaré que le toques -dijo nuestra misteriosa joven de antes. Entonces lanzó su beyblade, y Kenta solo pudo divisar un objeto blanco pasar delante suya como un rayo, para que todo después se volviera negro...

Al rato Kenta despertó oyendo la voz de alguien, y ese alguien es nuestro pelirrojo de ojos ámbares.

-Hey pequeño ¿Estás bien? -preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Si... pero ¿y la chica del antifaz? ¿Dónde está? -dijo Kenta mirando a todos lados.

-Yo no he visto a ninguna chica... pero espero que esté bien. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ginga Hagane -contestó ayudando a Kenta a levantarse.

-Encantado, yo me llamo Kenta Yumiya -el pequeño se fija en el bey de Ginga- ¿Eres bleyder?

-Si, jeje, y parece que tú también...- siguieron hablando el resto del día, y al final decidieron que al día siguiente tendrían una batalla bey.

**(Mientras cerca de allí)**

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta de lado, de ojos verde jade, tez normal y con el cuerpo de una modelo, vestida con una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros y unos botines negros.

-Je... Hikari no va a cambiar nunca...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno, ese a sido el primer capítulo... lo siento si ha sido corto, pero... es lo que me ha venido a la mente ^^U. Y os dejo unas preguntas ^^**

**-¿Cómo será la misteriosa chica que ayudó a Kenta?**

**-¿Que relación tendrá con la chica rubia?**

**-¿Que bey poseerá la chica? ¿Por qué quiere acabar con los Cazacaras?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap ^^**

**See you~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueeeeeno, aqui os traigo el segundo cap de este fic, y muchisisimas gracias a Valeria-chan-26 y a violettabeaconswithingale (Valeria-chan y Vivi-nee) y a Marichanlove13 (por cierto bienvenida a FF^^) por dejarme sus hermosos reviews *-*. Sin más, el fic ^^**

**_Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis ocs Hikari y Lily... (no digo apellido porque sería spoiler)._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Ginga vs Kyoya. ¿Hikari y Lily que relación tienen? ¡Doji aparece!**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Kenta se levantó entusiasmado. Tras salir de su casa se encontró con Ginga, y fué a enseñarle el Bey Park.

-Wow Kenta, ¡este lugar es impresionante!- Dijo Ginga. Enseguida se puso a combatir con varios chicos y todos se sorprendieron de la fuerza de Ginga, tanto que todos se abalanzaron para combatir contra él. Mientras Kenta miraba hacia la entrada, y se sorprendió al ver una chica de cabellos naranjas y atados en dos coletas altas con las puntas rizadas, tez blanca, ojos azules como el cielo, y vestida con una blusa de tirantes blanca, unos short vaqueros y unas sandalias blancas, que iba caminando por la acera contraria.

-No puede ser... es la chica que me salvó... -de casualidad la chica lo vió , le sonrió, e hizo un gesto poniendo un dedo en su boca en señal de que le guardara el secreto. Kenta le devolvió el gesto y fue de nuevo con Ginga.

Hikari sonrió y siguió su camino dejando atrás el Bey Park. Anduvo unas 3 manzanas más y llego un estadio que había en un pequeño parque abandonado.

-Hasta que llegas, hermana- dijo la chica rubia que presenció el acto de Hikari el día anterior.

-Lo siento Lily, me entretuve viendo un conejo de peluche muy mono en una tienda- dijo con tono inocente Hikari mientras que a Lily le salía una gota estilo anime- Pero ya verás, _White Crux_ y yo no te dejaremos que venzas- mencionó la peli naranja sacando su bey. Este era totalmente de un brillante y puro blanco, y su insignia es el simbolo de la Cruz del Sur(1).

-No te creas que me vencerás como la otra vez, _Dark Caelum _y yo hemos estado entrenando duro estos días- dijo la rubia sacando un beyblade de color negro como la mismísima oscuridad, y su insignia es el símbolo de El gran Cielo(1)- Vamos ayá... 3.

-2...-

-1... ¡Let it right!- dijeron las dos lanzando sus beys a la vez, y enseguida sus beys empezaron a chocar entre sí. Ambas estuvieron bastante rato combatiendo, hasta que de un movimiento Hikari mandó por los aires el bey de Lily.

-Vaya... me volviste a ganar hermanita- dijo Lily, pero Hikari hizo un puchero.

-Jooooo no me digas así, que solo eres mayor por 5 minutos... -dijo la peli naranja, pero su charla se vió interrumpida por un tornado que se ha creado de repente en lo alto de la torre de metal -No será... -

-¡Kyoya!- dijeron las dos a la vez para salir corriendo inmediatamente hacia el origen del tornado. En poco tiempo ya estaban frente al gran edificio.

-Hikari... adelántate- dijo Lily, y , como si de un ninja se tratase, la nombrada empezó a subir por la pared de la torre mientras su hermana se adentraba para coger el ascensor. Cuando Lily llegó a lo alto de la torre y salió del ascensor, se encontró con su amigo Ginga, al que su hermana y ella conocieron en un viaje a el poblado de Koma. El bey de este estaba girando en el estadio, mientras Kyoya miraba a su beyblade en el suelo, y a su hermana Hikari con cara de impresión.

-Je, esto no me lo esperaba...- dijo la rubia con un toque de burla.

-Ginga... ¡Nos volveremos a enfrentar, pero que no se te ocurra perder contra nadie que no sea yo!- dijo Kyoya furioso mientras se marchaba con los demás Cazacaras. Entonces se fijó que una pizca de tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos de Lily cuando esta le miró.

Cuando los Cazacaras se marcharon, Kenta fue corriendo hasta Hikari, le cogió de la mano y la llevó junto a Ginga.

-Hola, Hikari, cuanto tiempo -dijo Ginga sonriente.

-¡Hala, ya os conocéis! Que bien jeje -dijo Kenta muy animado, lo que llenó a la peli naranja de nostalgia- Y... ella es Madoka- dijo el pequeño mientras señalaba a una chica de cabello corto y castaño, y de ojos azules.

-Encantada ^^, una pregunta ¿sois bleyders?- las chicas asintieron a la pregunta de Madoka mientras sacaban sus beys. Esta se acercó y sus ojos empezaron a brillar- ¡Los tenéis en perfecto estado! Se nota que los cuidais.

Siguieron hablando mientras bajaban de la torre, pero Lily se separó del grupo porque le había llegado un mensaje a su móvil.

**Pov Lily**

Me dirijo hacia el puente que hay cerca de la base de los Cazacaras, mientras reviso el mensaje que Kyoya me ha enviado. Me pregunto que querrá...

Cuando llego siento que alguien está detrás mía.

-¿Que quieres Kyoya? -le pregunto girándome.

**Fin Pov Lily**

-Quiero saber por qué me miraste de esa manera antes- dijo Kyoya mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Es que... me da rabia que combatas de manera sucia- le dijo la rubia mirandole enojada.

-¿Rabia? Si mal no recuerdo aquella vez dijiste que te daba igual- dijo el de orbes azules con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Kyoya... tienes un bey muy poderoso, si entrenaras como es debido, quizás hubieras conseguido ganar a Ginga, aparte de si no te hubieras dado tanto orgullo- lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Pues entonces... entrename tú, si tanto sabes acerca de mi _Leone_ -Kyoya se acercó tanto que las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de rosa- Al fin y al cabo, tu fuiste la primera en derrotarme ¿no?

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que dejarás de ir con los Cazacaras el tiempo que te esté entrenando.

-De acuerdo- Kyoya le abrazó por la cintura, le dio un beso en la mejilla y despues se separó para irse- por cierto, nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 -le dijo ya un poco alejado mientras levantaba una de sus manos a modo de despedida.

-Vale... -dijo Lily en shock mientras se tocaba la mejilla que le había besado Kyoya.

**Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido...**

Se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello castaño oscuro en puntas con un mechón amarillo delante de su cara y gafas mientras miraba unos informes.

-Lily y Hikari Tendo... Quien diría que su propio hermanito les tiene odio...- entonces llamaron a la puerta- Adelante.

-Señor Doji, este es Tsubasa Otori, y se quiere unir a nosotros- dijo un pequeño de 11 años, cabello corto y rebelde de color naranja, y ojos de color jade, que iba acompañado de un chico de 16, de cabello plateado, ojos ámbares y tez morena.

-Bien hecho Yu... además ya os voy a asignar una misión especial para los dos...- dijo Doji con una sonrisa macabra.

_Continuará..._

**(1): Cruz del Sur y El gran Cielo son constelaciones reales del firmamento**

**Bueno... lo siento si ha sido corto... pero os prometo que el próximo será mas largo, ya que como habréis notado, a partir de aquí ya no sigue la línea del tiempo del anime ^^. Así que... bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y por faaaaa dejadme reviews que si no me deprimo TT-TT. Bueno...**

**Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello babies~! Vale, mi profesora de inglés ya me está traumando (?)... Dejando eso de lado... ¡Aquí estoy con el cap nº 3! Y... como no tengo nada más que decir... ¡Que disfrutéis :3!**

_**Beyblade no me pertenece, solo son de mi propiedad Hikari Tendo y Lily Tendo.**_

**···**

**Capítulo 3. ¿Espiadas? Un reencuentro doloroso... y el comienzo de un amor.**

Después de todo lo ocurrido el día, amanecía un nuevo día, y nuestra querida Lily ya estaba levantada preparándose para ir a buscar a Kyoya, porque aunque sabía a qué hora habían quedado, no se acordó de preguntarle dónde, y ahora no sabía en qué sitio le podría encontrar.

_-* Si es que a quién se le ocurre... ¿y ahora dónde demonios le busco? *_- pensaba la de orbes jades, mientras salía de su casa con una tostada en la boca e intentando no despertar a su hermana Hikari, ya que cuando la despertaban era un demonio. Comenzó a caminar hacia la base de los Cazacaras, pero recordó lo que le hizo prometer a Kyoya, por lo que se paró, se sentó en un parque, y comenzó a pensar.

-_ * A ver... si yo fuera una persona amargada y solitaria... ¿Dónde estaría? En un lugar con mucha gente no creo... pero... ¿Hay en esta ciudad algún lugar tan solitario? Al fin y al cabo es una ciudad con muchísima gente... * _-suspiró y miró la hora, las 9:55- Quedan 5 minutos para las 10:00, y yo aquí sin saber donde está...

-¿Dónde está quién?- dijo una voz tras su espalda haciéndola sobresaltar de la impresión.

**En casa de Hikari y Lily...**

Hikari se acababa de levantar, y había salido a la terraza para tomar el aire, con su pijama todavía puesto, para contemplar la hermosa mañana que hacía ese día.

-Ahhhh –bostezo-, que día tan bonito hace hoy... ¡Perfecto para componer! –la nostalgia la llenó de repente- Yu... como hecho de menos los días que me escuchabas tocar el piano... –una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la de cabellos naranjas, para después comenzar a llorar en silencio- Yu... hermanito... ¡POR QUÉ!- Hikari cayó de rodillas y continuó llorando, pero con sollozos. Mientras, toda esta escena era observada no muy lejos de allí por Tsubasa, el cuál sin saber por qué sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sin poder soportarlo se dio la vuelta, cogió su móvil y llamó a alguien.

-¿Yu? Soy yo, Tsubasa. Sí, y... no me dijiste que Hikari era tu hermana. Si. De acuerdo, nos encontraremos en la base- dicho esto colgó y si marchó a quién sabe dónde...

Hikari, como oyó una voz levantó la mirada y vió la figura de Tsubasa alejándose. Se secó las lágrimas y le dio la sensación y la inquietud de que la estaban vigilando. Entró en su casa, se vistió, desayunó y salió hacia el Bey Park, donde sabía de sobra que Kenta y Ginga estarían allí batallando con sus beys, para contarle lo ocurrido y ver que harían al respecto si fuese cierto.

**Volviendo con Lily...**

-¡Kyoya! Dios santo que susto me diste... –el nombrado le miraba con burla intentándole hacer de rabiar- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Te estuve buscando por todos lados...

-Se supone que la profesora aquí eres tú, ¿no? Jajajaja- rió el peli verde haciendo que se sonrojara y se enojara.

-Calla... vamos a el puente del río- Lily ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí, por lo que el oji azul no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

-¿Para qué? Allí no hay nada... –dijo Kyoya cuando la alcanzó. El oji azul estaba confundido ¿cómo podrían entrenar en un lugar donde no hay ninguna arena bey? A saber que loca idea se le ocurriría a la rubia.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes batallar en un sitio que no sea una arena bey? ¿O tienes miedo de que se caiga del puente tu bey? –Lily empezó a reírse malévolamente, pero Kyoya sonrió, lo que la dejó muy extrañada, ya que muy pocas veces se le veía sonreír.

-_* Está muy mono cuando sonríe... ¡Pero qué digo! A mi Kyoya no... Vale, a quién engaño, Kyoya me gusta y mucho, prácticamente desde que le conocí, sentí algo muy fuerte por él * _-Lily se puso roja por su propio pensamiento. Kyoya al verla se preocupó un poco.

-Hey ¿estás bien? Estás muy roja... –le preguntó, cosa que a la rubia le pareció un gesto muy tierno de parte de alguien como Kyoya.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien... venga, ya hemos llegado- dijo Lily. Frente a ellos se encontraba uno de los puentes más grande de la ciudad, debajo del cual pasa un rió por el que navegan barcos y demás vehículos acuáticos; largo y bastante ancho, perfecto para poder entrenar.

-Y... ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- dijo Kyoya esperando a que su "maestra" comenzara el entrenamiento.

-Pues... solo hay que divertirse combatiendo- le contestó la de orbes color jade, lo que dejó a el peli verde con cara de "WTF!?"- jejeje, ¡vamos prepárate!

-Esta bien... _* en qué lío me he metido... al menos lo bueno es que paso más tiempo con Lily *_-pensó Kyoya, y tras eso él Lily se pusieron a entrenar.

**Con Hikari**

Hikari ya estaba llegando al Bey Park, cuando se encontró con que Ginga estaba batallando contra Tsubasa en una arena bey que había cerca del Bey Park, mientras Kenta observaba con asombro cómo combatían. Pero lo que más le dejó descolocada fue que quién estaba al lado de Tsubasa, no era nada ni nada menos que su hermano pequeño Yu. Tal fue la impresión, que las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. Comenzó a correr hacia ellos, y Kenta la vió y se sorprendió, ya que no creía que vería a una chica tan alegre como Hikari llorar. Justo en ese momento Ginga y Tsubasa terminaron su combate y quedaron en empate.

-Hermanito... ¿dónde estabas?- a kilómetros se podría notar la voz llena de tristeza de Hikari- Por favor perdóname, yo no...

-No hace falta que digas nada, Hikari- le interrumpió el pequeño de ojos jades. La nombrada se conmocionó, ya que nunca le había dicho por su nombre- Ahora soy más fuerte gracias a los Nebulosas Negras, y no hay nada más que decir... Vámonos Tsubasa... –el nombrado miro a Hikari y mostro una casi invisible sonrisa en los labios (la cual quedó extrañada) antes de marcharse con el pequeño hermano de Hikari. Esta pensó que quizá quedaban esperanzas de volver a tener su hermano entre sus brazos, pero también en que la cara de el de cabellos blancos le sonaba, y demasiado, pero no sabía de qué.

**Con Kyoya y Lily**

Ambos jóvenes estaban apoyados en la baranda del puente observando la puesta de sol, tras haber hecho un (según Kyoya) durísimo entrenamiento, aunque para Lily solo fue lo que hace cada día para enfrentarse a su hermana y poder vencerla.

-Oye Kyoya... –el nombrado le miró- ¿Por qué querías que te entrenara? –la verdad es que a Lily le llevaba carcomiendo esa duda desde el día anterior.

-Pues porque quiero hacerme más fuerte para derrotar a Ginga... –Lily se estaba enojando, por lo que el peli verde sonrió- . ..también porque quiero estar más tiempo contigo... – la rubia se sonrojó de sobremanera, por lo que Kyoya había dicho, y porque justo después en ese momento la estaba besando. Comenzó a corresponder tímidamente cuando Kyoya introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena, comenzando a recorrerla con sensualidad, hasta que el aire hizo que se separan jadeantes y sonrosados- ... y porque me gustas mucho y te quiero –finalizó abrazándola por la cintura.

**···**

**Ajá! Aquí termina el cap :3, la verdad tarde 2 días en escribirlo porque estoy todo el día de un lado a otro y... bueno no os aburro, espero que os haya gustado, que me dejéis reviews, y pronto subiré el próximo cap, o eso intentaré. Sin más, me voy a jugar a Criminal Case xD.**

**Chaooooo~**


End file.
